The Wiki Ponies Episode 1 - Glimmer Shimmer's Prank
Note: When a character first speaks, their full name is used. However, this does not apply to their next lines. Flutter Music : Halo everypony! Techna Twist : Welcome to the first episode of The Wiki Ponies! Ice Fall : Flutter, how many times have I told you that it's "hello" not "halo". Flutter : I know! Only "halo" is much cooler! Ice : *facehoofs* Flutter, a halo's a ring that floats on your head when you become an angel. Arctic Comet : Like this? *grabs a ring that fits her head and puts it on top*. Ice : Well, yeah, only, it's supposed to be floating... Arctic : Hey Sunny! Can you help me out? Sunny Sky : Sure thing Arctic! *uses magic to make the ring float on Arctic's head*. Arctic : Like this Ice? Ice : *facehoofs* Yes, you can stop now. Sunny : *uses magic and returns ring to it's proper place* Arctic : Thanks Sunny! Flutter : Remind me to never make Ice angry. Infinity Sky : You can say that again... Blade Thunder : What do you mean? Infinity : Well.... *FLASHBACK* A 15 year old Ice and a 12 year old Infinity are playing video games at their parents' house. Infinity : I win Ice! Ice : *punches Infinity* Infinity : Ow! What do you that for?! *END OF FLASHBACK* Charming Heart : *laughs* Ice actually punched you?! Infinity : Yeah, really hard. *glares at Ice* Ice : Aww, why would I hurt my brother? Infinity : Because you were desperate. Ice : *coughs* Sort of... Glimmer runs inside the door. Her mane was a total mess! Sereni Tea : Why is your mane messed up Glim? Sparkle Magic : What happened? Glimmer Shimmer : No time to explain! I need to hide! *hides inside a closet* Fancy also enters the door. Her mane was wet and her face was partly covered with flour! Fancy Writer : Where is SHE?!?! Celestial Painting : Uhh... Where is who? Fancy : GLIMMER! Twirly Magic : She hid in the closet. *points at the closet* Anemone Ocean : Uh oh. Berry Red : This is going to be bad. Fancy goes near the closet and opens it. Fancy : Aha! I got you now Glimmer! Glimmer : Ummm.... WELCOME TO NARNIA! Fancy : *grabs Glimmer* Come here. *drags her in front of the others.* Glimmer : Uh... Hi everypony.... Fancy : Tell them what you did. Glimmer : I didn't do anything. Fancy : *glares* Glimmer : All right! But first, who told Fancy that I was hiding in the closet? Fancy : It was Twirly. Glimmer : *sarcastic voice* Thanks for the help Twirly! I REALLY appreaciate it! Twirly : You're welcome.....I guess... Arctic : What did you do Glimmer? Glimmer : Well....I umm....You see I... Akantha Bloom : Come on! Fancy : She poured ice cold water on me while I was sleeping! Everypony except Fancy and Glimmer laughs. Clashing Strike : *still laughing* Really?! Fancy : Not only that, when I woke up, she threw flour on my face! Everypony except Fancy and Glimmer laughs again. Fancy : Why Glim? Glimmer : It's just....*slaps Fancy with a rubber chicken* BYE FANCY!!!!! *runs away* Fancy : GLIMMER!!!! COME BACK HERE YOU!!!! *runs after her* Ice : There they go again. Snow Valley : Well, we're gonna end this episode now. Hope you enjoyed it! All : Bye! Episode ends. Credits Fancy Writer, Sunny Sky, Twirly Magic, Sereni Tea, Berry Red and Anemone Ocean belongs to HarvestGirl28! -Thanks Harvest! :) The rest of the ponies belongs to Rainbowzkie. My Little Pony : Friendship Is Magic belongs to Hasbro and Lauren Faust! Category:The Wiki Ponies Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Category:Shows Category:Ponies Category:Comedy